Terran Federation
The Terran Federation is the official government of the planet Earth and its Terran Federation Colonies. Government The Terran Federation government is divided into three separate branches. One is the executive branch, headed by a President elected by the people of the Federation as a whole. Another is the Legislative branch, which contains the Senate and is responsible for making laws in the Terran Federation. Finally, there's the Judicial branch, which is head by a Chief Justice which is appointed by the President and approved by the Legislature. Executive Branch The Executive branch of the Terran Federation government is overseen by the President, who also serves as the Commander-in-Chief of the military, and as the head of state. The President is also responsible for setting foreign policy, he/she is the chief ambassador to other worlds and can appoint diplomatic envoys to represent Earth policy in it's foreign embassy's. The President's term of office is five years, with elections taking place in November. In the event that the President is incapacitated or killed the Vice President takes over and is sworn in for the remainder of the current term, after which the former Vice President must stand for re-election. Legislative Branch The Legislative branch of the Terran Federation contains the Senate and is headed by the Vice President. The senate is composed of three senators elected by the people of the colony. The function of this branch of government is to create laws. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch of the Terran Federation is headed by a Chief Justice along with eight Associate Justices. The Chief Justice is appointed by the President and the Senate. The Supreme Court is the highest court in the government and the court of last resort. History Early History Following World War III, the first United Earth Government was founded to keep a new war from starting. This new government began founding mining and research bases across the Sol system, most notably, Luna and Mars. Contact and Expansion During that time, scientist Dennis Venkman discovered a means of hyperspace travel which he applied to a ship which he called Ascension. On March 14th, 2072, Professor Venkman launched his ship, which led to contact with their first alien culture, the Danteri. The Danteri gave the humans advances and secrets to hyperdrive technology in exchange for elements such as Uranium and Gold. With this new technology, humanity began expanding its territory by founding colonies on new worlds such as Tellus and Vesta. Rise as a Great Power In 2153, they fought their first interstellar war with a race called the Lirin after they fired upon a freighter close to their territory. Thinking that they had based the bulk of the Terran Federation Navy, they were surprised when they faced heavy resistance and firepower against the budding Terran Federation. By 2154, the Terran Federation had driven the Lirin back to their home system, though ended up taking in refugees after their sun went supernova. The war led to the Great Expansion, in which twelve resource rich worlds were colonized and the Terran Federation established itself as a major power. Strekkelan War and aftermath In 2187, the Terran Federation entered into conflict with the Strekkelans, a seemingly hostile species which rely on conflict for evolution. After a few months, the Terran Federation beat the Strekkelans back to their homeworld, initiating their final evolution. The conflict led to the fortification of the colonies of the Terran Federation and no real expansion. However, contact with a few other species such as the Nihydron and Mawasi were made. Tzenkethi War and the Great Breakout In 2245, the Terran Federation came into contact with a ship belonging to a reptilian species known as the Tzenkethi. Because of their high birthrate and expanding population, the Tzenkethi led an invasion of Terran Federation space by invading the colonies of Leonis and Virgon. However, they were slowed at the Ceti Alpha system with resistance from Caprica, Gemenon and Tauron. During these battles, the Tzenkethi found themselves unable to match the might of the Terran Federation and were driven back to their home territory. After the Battle of Rashok, the Tzenkethi agreed to sign a treaty on their homeworld. Following the Tzenkethi War, the Terran Federation was trying to search for more resources to rebuild their attacked colonies. This led to the settlement of over ninety new colonies and contact with a variety of new species. These colonies, which became known as the Middle Colonies eventually developed a reputation of being more culturally diverse than the Inner Colonies, leading to massive emigration to these areas. The wealth coming from the Middle Colonies led to the Gilded Age, an age of prosperity and reasonable peace in the Terran Federation. Draconian War After less than three hundred years of peace, the Terran Federation suddenly found themselves at war with a powerful foe known as the Draconian Empire. Culture There is no prominent Terran Federation religion, with its citizens free to practice their own religious and philosophical beliefs, as protected by the Guarantees of the Constitution of the Terran Federation. The immigration from a variety of species led to its establishment as a multicultural federation. Language English is the de facto language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws standardize English. Military The military of the Terran Republic has two branches, the army and the navy. Territory Colonies The Terran Federation had heavily colonized the Sol system as well as many other worlds. By 2624, the Federation had established over seventy major colonies and over 300 minor colonies. Protectorates Besides their colonies, the Terran Federation also had a few protectorates. Requirements include that the planet was to provide the Terran Federation with a quarter of planetary output in exchange for military protection and a promise not to interfere with the protectorates affairs. A single non-voting representative is also required in the senate. Protectorates include the: *Norsai *Mipasians *Zevians *Ehrud *Ourentia *Trelian *M'klexa *Wychad Conflicts *Lirin War *Strekkelan War *Tzenkethi War *Scoodian War *